tpppfandomcom-20200214-history
ChicNStu
category:players ChicNStu is an active player of TPPC, frequent visitor of the forums, and most recently the creator of TPPP. ChicNStu is trainer numbers 81153, 281087 (Posting Account), and 637749 (Storage Account) Origins ChicNStu came to TPPC in search of a Pokemon Game online. At first, he was very disapointed with the "Point-and-click" aspect of the game, so left. Later, he came back to realize that the Forums are where the real fun are, and in that started to actively participate in such. Name Meaning While searching for a name, ChicNStu explored several options. His first name was origionaly Gonk, after a droid type from Star Wars. Later, ChicNStu decided that gonk was a rather boring name, and explored new options. His favorite band, System of a Down, has a song called Chic N' Stu, the first song off their third album Steal This Album. Chic N' Stu is not ChicNStu's favorite song by the band, but he settled for it after finding Cigaro was taken. Chic N' Stu has an apostrophe in it, which is not a TPPC valid character for names. In removing it, ChicNStu found that ChicNStu looked nicer than Chic N Stu, so he shortened it. ChicNStu is phonetic spelling for Chicken Stew, though Phobos and Hami Karu often call it Chicken Soup. Climb to Greatness After being an active participant in the Trades Forum for a period of several months, (in such acting much like a n00b) he won Rosh Penin's Practically free Pokemon Contest, which ChicNStu credits for his turn from n00bdom to stardom. He then wandered to the other forums, including his now-favorite, the Sack Full of Muk. While participating there, he realized that he wished to do something that would make him "shine" above the others. He proceded to do so (at least in his mind) with his Podcast TPPC Unoficially Official Podcast Inspired by Dan Klass' Podcast, The Bitterest Pill, ChicNStu bought himself a mic and downloaded Audacity on to his compy. After 4 or 5 failed attempts, he finally released Podcast Number One: The Unofficial First. His podcast achieved immediate popularity, among all sorts of TPPC players, both n00bs and experienced players enjoyed listening to him rant. ChicNStu continued to record podcasts. The last released one was the 10th, which unfortunately has been the last. His computer has been very angry with him for the last couple of months, and does not enable him to upload 40 minute episodes onto the internet. ChicNStu plans to release a new podcast as soon as possible, but every time that it seems so, some other problem happens. Beyond the Podcast Though unable to entertain the masses, ChicNStu still is an active participant in the TPPC Forums. He currently maintains one sticky, awarded by Gman (which he should be slapped for stickying) to the thread about TPPPedia, which he is on for large majorities of the day. Outside TPPC Outside TPPC, ChicNStu enjoys music, just about any FPS he can get his hands on, and watching his favorite TV show, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.